hotelfordogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Officer Mike and Officer Jeff
Officer Mike and Officer Jeff are two police officers in The New York City Police Department. They can be a little bit paranoid into Andi and Bruce's schemes. However when Bernie tells everyone about all the abandon Dogs they let the dogs stay. Mike is portrayed by Maximiliano Hernadez and Jeff is portrayed by Andre Ware. Backgrounds Officer Mike is first seen when a pawn shop customer that was schemed by Andi and Bruce is informing him about the scam. Officer Jeff is first seen when Bruce, attempting to hide from the others, bumps into him and drops his backpack containing his scamming supplies. Both are taken to the police station for questioning and Bernie Wilkins, their social worker, is forced to come and sort the argument out. Later on, the paranoid officers are seen again when a robbery takes place at a store while Andi and Bruce are walking home with Friday. A group of teenagers are stealing from the store while Bruce and Andi are in the vicinity. The thugs get away mere seconds before Mike and Jeff arrive at the scene. However since Bruce and Andi are the only ones left at the scene, the stubborn policemen are convinced that Bruce and Andi have been up to no good again. The kids run into a dark ally way with the officers in hot pursuit. The kids then hide in the old hotel, and the officers continue their search for the kids. Later on in the movie, Mike and Jeff are summoned to the hotel after the noise that all the dogs are making in the hotel is reported. Bruce and Andi gather the dogs, hide them in a room, clean up everything and hide in a dark room with all the dogs. Mike and Jeff enter the premises and use flashlights to search the hotel. However, in the dark room, Lenny the dog growls at the lack of light before eventually letting out a howl which blows the kids cover as Mike and Jeff open the door to the room and see all the dogs. Mike and Jeff then call the animal control to gather up all the dogs and take away Andi and Bruce at the scene. While the dogs are being loaded into cages and vans by the ACO, the cops exit the hotel with Mike holding Andi and Jeff holding Bruce who is carrying Friday in his arms. When ACO Max rudely strides over and snatches Friday out of his hands, Bruce tearfully protests only to be carried away by Jeff to a nearby squad car. Fed up with Andi and Bruce and their shenanigans, Mike and Jeff take them to a squad car and throw them in. The next day Lois and Carl refuse to take Andi and Bruce and the police refuse to let Andi and Bruce be together. As a result, Bernie is forced to send them to separate foster homes. Later when Bruce, Andi and their friends reunite to rescue all the stray dogs, the dogs follow the van to the city limit but Friday leads the dogs back to the hotel. Mike, Jeff and other officers summon the Animal Control Officers again but Andi, Bruce, Dave, Heather and Mark get past the crowd to protest to the ACO taking away the dogs again. The ACO and police refuse to listen and ACO Max then grabs Friday and threatens to hurt him. The kids try to protest, but the police star to drag them away at the scene. But Bernie, who had seen the kids' work at the hotel during the day, stops the crowd and tells everyone about the stories of all the dogs and how they came together under the kids leadership and how they were much better off in the hands of the kids then they are under the hands of the ACO. At a change of heart when asked by a local news reporter if they can explore the hotel, Mike, who had taken off his hat during Bernie's speech, doffs his hat and politely says "Be my guest", allowing Andi, Bruce and all their friends to keep the dogs. The police then presumably arrest the ACO officers for their abuse of dogs and allow the kids to open a fully fledged hotel business for dogs. Information on Characters '''Occupation: '''police officers '''Appearance: Officer Mike: '''Slender, bald head '''Officer Jeff: '''Stout, African American, facial hair Both wear police uniforms. '''Likes: '''arresting Bruce and Andi (formerly), Crimes being stopped. '''Dislikes: '''Bruce and Andi (formerly), When they fail to catch criminals, children (formerly). '''Goal(s): '''To arrest Andi and Bruce permanently and send the dogs to the pound for life (failed) '''Fate: '''Let the dogs stay in the hotel at a change of heart. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Men Category:Males